Una flor bonita para una chica bonita
by Franny-Zen
Summary: AU Muggle/ Cuando eres pequeño es normal enamorarte de una niña, aún si esa niña es tu prima, pero eso a Draco no le importa. (No incesto) Este fic participa del Mini reto "Para el amor no existe casa" en "Sala comùn Hufflepuff" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


**Holi! Tiempo que no subo algo, esta vez es para el foro "Las 4 casas" Me toco Hufflepuff/Slytherin, primero pensaba hacer un Helga/Salazar peeero no me salio :c**

 **Y de la nada, ¡PAM! Esto salio, raro, pero salió (Aun así no me gusto tanto como quedo)**

 **Tranqui, no es incesto, es como cuando eres peque y admiras mucho a alguien de tu familia que se convierte en tu crush, pero cuando creces ese sentimiento se fue a la basura.**

 **Disfruten!**

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto "Para el amor no existe casa" en "Sala comùn Hufflepuff" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

— ¡Draco! Vinieron de visita tu tía Andrómeda y tu prima Nymphadora.

Draco apartó la vista del libro de ilustraciones que tenía en manos.

— ¡Tía Narcissa, ya le dije que no me llame así! Dígame Tonks.

—Jovencita, háblele bien a tu tía.

Al pequeño niño le brillaron los ojos, dejó el objeto en su cómoda y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al momento de tomar el picaporte paró.

No podía salir así como iba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se posicionó frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, se acomodó su polo verde, sus pantalones negros y se peinó su cabello rubio platinado hacia atrás. Cuando decidió que estaba presentable, bajó.

Y es que para sus 5 años él era muy limpio y organizado.

Ya al llegar al salón principal pudo ver a su tía Andrómeda y a su madre charlar alegremente.

—Y así fue la situación hermana… Oh, Draco, ya bajaste, ven, saluda a tu tía— Narcissa se levantó del sillón y fue con su hijo, trayéndolo hacia su hermana.

—Buenos días tía Andrómeda, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le saludó el joven Malfoy educadamente.

—Muy bien, Draco, gracias por preguntar—le respondió la señora Tonks de igual forma, con una sonrisa.

—Ehm… bueno, ¿Y la prima Nymp-?— Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta se oyó el ruido de un plato romperse, seguido de un par de ruidos más, proveniente de la cocina. De allí salió una jovencita de no menos de 12 años, con expresión preocupada.

— ¡Tía! Lo siento mucho, estaba buscando un bocadillo y me tropecé… y rompí el plato, ¡Pero ya lo recogí! Aunque se me cayó la basura, ¡Pero ya está todo limpio! Lo juro— La niña empezó a hablar muy rápido de forma nerviosa, jugueteando con su polo. Su mamá negó divertida.

Narcissa suspiró, no tenía por qué sorprenderse —Descuida querida, ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Draco al patio a jugar? Seguro estarán mejor allá— El mencionado se encogió de hombros nerviosamente y la saludo con la mano.

En el rostro de Tonks apareció una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a su primo — ¡Draco! ¿Cómo has estado? Aww, eres tan adorable—Draco se sonrojó al recibir el abrazo de Tonks, pero luego dio una sonrisa tímida, sin importarle que le estuviera desordenando el cabello o pellizcando sus mejillas.

—Ya hija, andén a jugar—dijo su madre, mientras los niños se iban al patio trasero de la mansión.

—¡Cuidado con mis plantas! —les gritó Narcissa algo preocupada por su jardín.

Los niños llegaron al -enorme- jardín trasero, lleno de frondosos árboles y hermosas flores, con un bello pasto verde que te invitaba a echarte en él.

Tonks inmediatamente se tiró y empezó a revolcarse en el césped, riéndose.

—¡Hey Draco! Ven apuesto a que no puedes ganarm—La chica se detuvo a media oración al ver que su primo no se encontraba con ella— ¿Draco? Draquito —Extrañada, se levantó y sacudió sus ropas y cabellos llenos de tierra y pasto—¿Dónde estás? —dijo alargando la "a".

En eso oyó una pequeña risa, una risa de un niño, oculta en unos arbustos no muy lejos de donde estaba. Tonks sonrió.

—Oh Draco~ ¿Dónde estará mi primito querido? Vaya, sí que se esconde bien— Diciendo esto, la niña iba lentamente caminando hacía los arbustos, lista para saltar encima y coger a su primo.

—Te… ¡Encontré! —Pero se llevó una sorpresa al no verlo ahí —¿Draco? —Unos toquecitos en su espalda la hicieron darse vuelta, para encontrarse con el niño rubio —Oh, buen jugado, ¿Qué traes en la espalda? — Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una flor se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Una rosa, una muy bella rosa roja, con su lindo tallo verde sin espinas estaba sosteniendo el pequeño niño, con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

—E-Es para ti, una flor bonita para una niña bonita—Tonks sonrío enternecida, pensando en que su primo era la criatura más adorable del planeta. Tomo la flor y se la puso en su cabello castaño con mechas falsas de colores. Se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, para luego abrazarlo y desordenarle el cabello. Este sonrio y empezó a reír junto a su prima.

Porque tener un pequeño crush con tu linda prima no es nada malo.

Hasta que está misma te lo hace recordar cada reunión familiar, humillándote aún cuando ya tienes 17 años.


End file.
